Forbidden Desires
by BTWNTHELINES
Summary: I think the title says all...(I'm being lazy) Complete...there will be no more updates :(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its character.

**Rated M:** Sexual themes

Chapter 1

Kaname groaned, clutching the sheets with so much strength he briefly wondered is he punched holes in them. As the waves of unignorable spasms pulsed through his body he torturously forced himself to lie deadly still, gripping the sheets to dear life, as if he could drown in them…he knew what he wanted to drown in…but that would have to wait. He had promised Haruka and Juuri both he wouldn't dare claim Yuuki till their wedding night.

Silently Kaname cursed himself for taking such gentlemanly notion on regards to his sweet Yuuki's virginity.

"Yuki…" He breathed aloud, clearly remembering what had caused the beast within him to the brink. He should have knocked. He cursed his stupidity and luck as he remembered is mother Juuri telling him to check on Yuuki. She had caught a rare and unusual fever for a vampire, and had been bedridden, and naturally only attended to by her personal maids. Kaname was banned from entering her chambers without Juuri's permission; it upset him, but he knew it was best. As much as he knew that Yuuki feeding from him would instantly make her better, she wasn't quite used to her fangs just yet, and neither he nor his parents were willing to take any chances. Both feared the erotic experience of Yuuki's virgin fangs piercing deep within Kaname's flesh would arouse a beast in him.

Kaname came back to his senses a little. His breathing started to labor, as if he'd forgotten how to breathe and his moans filled the silence in his large and dominating bedroom. He was drifting in and out of his memories, and every account of Yuki was sending him to ecstasy. He breathlessly groaned, pleading, wishing he could suppress his desire to claim Yuuki, to touch Yuuki, to taste Yuuki, to explore…

He recalled walking up to Yuuki's door, the scent of her already overwhelming him from out in the hallway. Blood rushed down south and was fixing to bring him to a dead stop, and unmistakably to his knees. Kaname thought of knocking, but he swore he'd heard Yuuki call out his name in despair ad before he could think rationally he burst inside totally unprepared for the scene before him. Yuuki stood, gloriously naked before him, her damp hair clung to her succulent ivory flesh and her rosy pink nipples were slightly hardened. Her sex sparkled from the light shining off the water dripping from her folds. She was struggling to free herself from the hands of one of her maids, who was unsuccessful in pulling her silk nightgown over her seductive form. Her face was twisted with annoyance and despair. Yuuki went from being flushed to full on red as her lips slowly closed from taking on the form of Kaname's name. She looked in utter surprise, yelped, before tripping and falling to the floor with a hard thump.

Kaname stared encompassed by her kissable pale ass. As he listened to his heart thundering rapidly in his ear, he could almost taste Yuuki's blood pooling into the warm careen of his mouth like velvet.

"Kaname sama" Yuuki whimpered, totally oblivious to how much her nudity was affecting him.

His name, spilling perfectly out of Yuuki's mouth was enough to unravel him, and he slowly fell to the floor crippled with intense lust. His eyes started to hood and his breathing got labored. Yuuki stared at Kaname in astonishment. She'd never seen anything or anyone bring her fiancée to his knees. But what frightened her most was the alarmingly fast pace his eyes went for that familiar brown to an unforgiving crimson red. She had awakened a Kaname she was sure she never knew, and for a bried second, didn't want to.

**Author Note:** I wrote this when I was terrible bored. I really contemplated on whether or not to upload it and decided I didn't really care that much about the story. Soo…if it's terrible…lol I'm sorry (but do let me know). Anyway, there are about 5 other short chapters to this so if you like then stick around; I'll post one each day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Get out" Kaname commanded the maid, never taking his eyes off of Yuuki's intoxicating body. He devoured her with his eyes. He couldn't hold back, no, not right now. With lightening speed he ran toward Yuuki— lust equivalent to twenty men. The maid immediately blocked his path, determined to shield Yuuki's innocent frame from his view. But of course she wasn't strong enough to stop Kaname. He mercilessly flung her out of the way and she flew and hit the ground so terribly hard Yuuki screamed for her parents.

Instantly Kaname paused, drinking in the sight of his terrified fiancée. He fell before her in agony. How long could he resist her, he thought to himself. Kaname cried out, desperately struggling to tame himself.

"Yuki…"Kaname groaned, his face bent toward the ground. His dark tresses covering his lust filled eyes. With a bit of strength he said, "Yuki…mmm…run"

"Kaname… Kaname" Yuki cried. She scooped down to capture his face in her hands. She looked him deep in the eyes, searching for the Kaname she knew and loved. She knew he needed her in some sort of fashion and she was determined to help him.

"My lady, don't touch him, you must run," The maid screamed out, her voice labored in pain.

Kaname pushed Yuuki gently to the ground. His lips ran down the smooth skin behind her ear, down her neck to the juncture where it met her shoulder. He stopped there, waiting.

"Kaname…please" Yuuki whimpered "…please don't do this"

Kaname inhaled deeply. His blood ran rampant in his veins, gushing to his traitorous erection. He could hear the blood running like liquid opium through her veins. He craved her, immensely, every last damn part of her he wanted to taste. Kaname tried continually to reason with the devil inside of him. He wouldn't take Yuuki now, not here.

Against his will his tongue lashed out and sensually licked her pressure point. He felt a surge a blood run to his groin, and he groaned against her flesh. He felt his fangs preparing themselves to be used, waiting to be pushed deep within Yuuki's ivory skin.

"Kaname, STOP!"

Haruka lashed onto his son, ripping him off Yuuki with precision. Juuri rushed to Yuuki's side, gathering her into her lap and soothingly patted her head. But Yuuki only watched Kaname in sad horror. This man before her, her own bother, she knew with all her heart she loved. It pained her to think that he had to restrain himself from engaging in something so natural between lovers. She wanted him, but she could tell not as much as he wanted her-had patiently waited years for. She's listened to his moaning, tossing and turning in his sleep every night. She wanted to make him happy, as he'd made her happy as to wait till she was ready. But patience only goes so far, especially when something you desire is right in front of you.

She knew from her maids, he'd been taking cold showers since he proposed. Of course he hadn't told her his desire for her, always keeping his collected composure. But that was what she loved about him. She wondered how long he could endure such torture, and so did Haruka.

**Author note:** Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haruka dragged a frantic Kaname to his room, pinning him down onto the bed. Kaname lashed out, growling and gritting his teeth like a crazed animal.

"Yuuki" he screamed, lust completely detectable in his husky voice. "Give her back to me…please…Yuuki"

"Calm down Kaname, you'll be alright. Focus. Maids I need you to go attend to the injured maid and can I get someone to pin down Kaname's legs. Hurry and grab one of Juuri's tranquilizers."

Kaname struggled harder, anger flashing through him at the thought of being tranquilized, as if he were some wild animal instead of a feared pureblood.

"I'm fine"

Pleasure erupted though him as he thought of his Yuuki again, and the strain in his pants began to become really uncomfortable. He wanted release, needed release…needed Yuuki.

Three maids returned to pin down Kaname's legs as the third shot the tranquilizing needle in his thigh. His mouth opened in annoyance though he didn't say anything. The meds worked fast and Kaname was subdued but very much still aroused flat on his back on his bed.

"Haruka…Yuuki…I need" He groaned breathlessly. He was fully hard now, the blood running to his erect member.

"Yes son, I know. Three more days"

Kaname grunted. When Haruka was sure Kaname would stay still he wet a towel with cold water and ran it over Kaname's face.

"You know, one of Juuri's maids did this very same thing to me each night I was uncontrollably aroused by Juuri. It was one of the kindest things she ever did for me, to comfort me when I really just wanted to have Jurri all to myself for once. It's only natural to crave your lover's blood, but I had a true affinity for Juuri's. I'm guessing I passed that on to you."

Kaname listened, slightly unwillingly but he knew if he didn't focus his need would overtake him again. Slowly Kaname took deep breathes. He was exhausted and that was to be expected since he spent the whole day running around with Juuri as she searched for clothes for Yuuki to wear on their honeymoon. He wasn't quite sure what caused this relapse, the anticipation of their wedding night, or their honeymoon; not that it really mattered. He had been tortured imaging having Yuuki all to himself for an extended period of time without having to deal with Aido or Ruka or even Zero.

Yuuki stared at the wall. Her mother was talking to her but she wasn't paying attention, or at least not until Haruka walked into the room.

"How is Kaname? Can I go see him? Please, I just need to talk to him. "

"No Yuuki, I know you're concerned but Kaname should really be left alone right now. How is your fever?"

"Don't try to distract me, I'm fine. I want to see my fiancée, now!"

"Yuuki dear, your brother just needs a bit of time to call down. This is pretty natural I promise, Haruka went through it all the time before we got married. I mean we fed a lot but sex was hard to do with our other brother around. But that's not the point. The point is that as a pureblood it's even harder for him to exercise self control when aroused. I promise after tonight you can see him all you like, no more of him being banned to see you…"

"…cause obviously that was a bad idea" Haruka laughed. Juuri smiled lovingly at him, then back at Yuuki.

"Now how about a nice glass of artificial blood and a nap"

"I'm not tired"

Juuri looked at Yuuki warningly. "Ok I'll take a nap"

"Good, we'll be in here if you need us ok darling" Haruka said reassuringly as he kissed her on the forehead and brought the sheets up. Juuri motioned for one of the maids to bring the glass and together both Haruka and Juuri left.

Yuuki couldn't bring herself to drink. Her mouth felt unusually dry and her head started to ache again. _Must be that fever again_ She rolled out of bed, tripped and fell to the floor—exactly where Kaname had been a while ago. _ It smells exactly like him in here_. She tiptoed out her room to her parents. When she was sure they were asleep _Are they asleep? Or are they doing __**other**__ things. Hehe_ she made her way to her brother's room. But before she could open the door someone grabbed her hand. _Oh! It's the maid that got hurt. _

"Are you ok?" Yuuki whispered, the maid dragging her away from the door.

"My lady, you must not go in there. How is your fever?"

"I mean I'm fine. My head just won't stop hurting and my throat hurts, it's so dry."

The maid eyed her fearfully, her words apparently affecting her somehow.

"Are those your only symptoms, Lady Yuki?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, not good, not good, not good. I think I know what is wrong." The maid said, mumbling to herself.

"Please tell me, I can't handle this headache anymore!"

"You…You need blood. It's time. Your fangs, they're fully developed. That's what's wrong."

"…w-what do you mean?"

"Did you drink like your mother told you?"

"No, it didn't want it…just the smell of it made my stomach sick."

"Wait here, my lady" The maid tiptoed to Kaname's door. She knocked, waited and entered, shutting Yuuki outside in the hallway.

"My lord?" She whispered. Kaname sat up, eyeing the dark figure with confusion. He could smell Yuuki off the figure but it was definitely not her.

"What is it?" He asked. The maid was surprised at how quickly he'd calmed down. In fact he didn't even sound as if he ever moved.

"I know what Yuuki needs"

"She needs me…it's to be expected that she would start craving for blood. It must be what's driving me insane. Bring her in please."

"Yes my lord," She nodded. She motioned for her lady to come inside, and then she left the two alone.

"Kaname" Yuuki whispered. He heart overflowed with joy to see her lover standing in a small stream of sunlight peeping through the curtains. He smiled at her, extending his arms out. She embraced him back and they slide to the ground content in each other's arms. She sat between his legs, hers stretched past his hips. He held her up as she cradled his face, gazing lovingly in his crimson eyes. He entwined his fingers in her other hand, the other wrapped tight around her waist. He kissed her sweetly on her lips, happy to have her in his arms again.

"Yuuki, I love you, with all my heart. Never think the impossible. I will never stop loving you, craving you, thinking of you." He said his heart swelling from all they love he's felt from her since her birth. She nuzzled herself beneath his chin and wrapped her legs loosely around his hips. They sat there in that intimate position for some time, lost in their own thoughts…or maybe just the pure blissfulness of the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I brushed the hair away from my neck and tilted it. I chuckled at her embarrassed and slightly ashamed look before she leaned in and coated me with her warm saliva. Her tongue swirled hungrily across my flesh making me delightfully squeamish. My breaths labored from anticipation. Her teasing was too much.

"Y-Yuuki" I begged as I squeezed my eyes shut, already imagining her fangs piercing me. I gasped and groaned low, the experience being more erotic than I expected. She straddled my hips as I struggled to stay upright. She moaned against my skin, her body drank up my arousal and she involuntarily ground hard.

AHHHHH

"Y-Yuuki…more…"

I cried out, pressing her head further into my neck and her hips harder on my groin. Her slurping got me panting and I choked out a strangled cry as she added a bit of bounce to her grinding. She worked her hips on me mercilessly as she devoured me and all the strength I had. If I didn't know better I would have thought she'd done this countless of times before. _But no, not my fiancée—not my sweet virgin Yuuki._

She yanked on my hair, exposing my throat and pushing deeper into my neck. She took a bloodied finger and dipped it past my spread lips and I greedily sucked up each drop. _More_.

Intoxicated with lust I ran my fingers down her silk nightgown, ripping it pathetically to shreds. The painful throbbing of my erection acted as my driving force as I was masterfully ridden. My body trembled as skin met skin. Somehow Yuuki had stripped me and her naked succulent rosy flesh rubbed torturously against mine. My erection throbbed when her wet folds leaked her sweet juices on me. _This is too much. She is too much._

Her fangs left my neck with a loud pop and I tumbled backwards to the ground.

AHHHHHH

"Ka. Na. me." She moaned and panted, her small breasts bounced above me as she ground down harder, emphasizing each syllable of my name.

"mmmm…w-why…ahhh…feel…ugh..so…good..augh!"

She creamed as my hips rose frantically to meet her sex, hitting her clit dead on. With each thrust her sex coated my hardness with her honey and her juices ran down my thighs, sending explosions of spasms to my groin.

I moaned madly, thrashing my head side to side as we frantically continued our intimate yet so desperate dance. She reached behind her and collected her honey on her fingers. Through her hazed eyes I knew she was terribly surprised she'd gotten so wet. I caught her hand and sucked roughly on her coated fingers, pulling her down on my body as I continued to thrust.

"Kan…Ka…me…Ahhhh"

She mewed my chopped name over and over, tranced with desire. I rested my hands on her hips and guided her, bringing her down harder and faster on my erection. I could never get enough. _More. More._

She arched her back off me, her nails digging into my skin as she took back over, bouncing completely irregular and uncontrolled, sending me over the edge. _More…more…more…Yuuki _

I repeated that with increased temperament, mimicking my heartbeats as I said it continually in my head.

**Author Note:** Don't worry, there's more. Lol. Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ah!" She gasped out once, her folds clenching in and out, trying to capture me into their thirsty domain.

"Ah!" She gasped again. She started to violently shake above me as she ground crazed. We had possessed each other with lust once forbidden. But there would be no more of that.

I grabbed hold of her trembling body and rolled over. I could wait no longer. I stopped to eye the beauty under me. Her legs were spread wide, her folds clenching in and out, her hair sprayed framing her face, and her flushed cheeks complimented her lust rimmed ruby orbs. I groaned out lewdly as I pumped myself, my pre cum dripping off my head and into her greedy sex.

She whimpered as she watched me and when I rubbed the head of my erection against that pink ecstasy she bucked her hips wildly to meet me.

"Kaname…I want…" She begged. A tear ran down her face and I couldn't resist licking it up.

"You want what?" I asked huskily. I knew it was devilishly mean but I couldn't help myself. She didn't bother answer as she successfully captured my member into her folds. I choked out a strangled groan as I fell on top of her, pumping into her.

AHHHHHHHH

"Y-yuuki…"

AHH UGH NNNNNN

"Y-You're so tight" I managed to choke out through breaths. I struggled to go slow, knowing I was her first. A supreme sense of male pride filled me as she climaxed. A few more thrusts and I came in her, our hot mix burning me but I pumped through the pain and the pleasure. I rested, spent in her arms as she threaded them through my hair, soothing out the last of my trembles.

I felt something damp on me and I weakly sat up to look at her. Immediately I felt guilty and ashamed at my lose of self control and I cried out my apologies again and again as I drowned her body in kisses. But her tears never stopped. I scooped her into my arms and rocked her.

"Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki…" I whimpered in her ear again and again. Finally her crying ceased and she stared up at me with those big brown eyes. She asked me something that honestly, was in the back of my mind.

"Kaname…Will mom and dad be mad at you?" She asked with such sincerity I couldn't help laugh. I kissed the top of her forehead then her nose and finally her cheeks as I said,

"I would have you over trouble any day"

Satisfied with my answer she nuzzled back into my arms. I listened to her heartbeat as she blushed and said,

"You felt really good."

I chuckled; happy she found my body satisfactory.

"Thank You" I whispered, and it wasn't just for the compliment but also for their earlier actions.

"I love you" She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you more" I mumbled back. I could almost hear Juuri screaming at me for breaking my promise. I was guilty, but not ashamed. Yuuki has always been mine to keep—with the wedding, or without.

**Author Note:** So that was it. Hope you enjoyed my rambling. As always: Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


End file.
